In the prior art, there are various types of devices for locating, holding, threading and unthreading, and releasing various types of fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,255 (Razdobreev, Apr. 16, 1985) discloses a pneumatic collet release tool for use with a milling machine. Such an invention serves to secure and loosen a collet for tool and collet replacement. The invention requires manned intervention to secure the drive spindle, which is distinct from the collet release drive, during the collet or tool securing or release operation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,067 (Gaquere, July 2, 1985) reveals a fastener gripping and driving device. Gripping is accomplished by relative rotational movement between upper and lower gripping members. U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,545 (Grassi, Feb. 12, 1985) shows an automatic bolt tightening device for assembling members placed on a buck. U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,294 (Bippus, Sept. 1, 1980) illustrates a gripping means for a socket or other grasping device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,425 (Halvorsen, July 8, 1980) shows a collet with front and rear jaws operable by a longitudinally moving push tube which in turn is controlled by an air cylinder. U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,821 (Tokunaga et al. June 3, 1975) reveals a device for detecting and loosening and tightening bolts on concrete molds.
While the prior art shows various collet-type fastener grippers and drivers, it does not reveal a collet-type power tool capable of engaging, gripping, removing, transporting, reinserting, and releasing fasteners nor does it reveal the accomplishment of these tasks in a remote fashion nor the ability to remotely change collets.